Now who's the one confused?
by KawaiiFoxx
Summary: Everything is going great, that is untill a Certain Fox tells our little fire demon something. Now everyone is confused, and poor Kurama is losing it. Can Hiei help Kurama make sense of things?!? R
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah you know the drill I don't own anything. sniff . I wish I did. Then I would have Kurama all to myself. Bwahahah. Umm Sorry bout that.Well here it is I'll update ASAP so keep checking back. Oh please review. Flames are welcomed but will be used to cook my hamburgers so.enjoy!  
  
Now who's the one Confused?  
  
Chapter 1 "How it all began"  
  
I just slightly glanced back, but the glance was all I need to see. To see tears lightly trickling down from his emerald pools. To see him collapse on the floor holding his heart. To see him try to scream out but remain mute. I'm glad I had only glanced. I couldn't believe it, why in the world did he have to tell me he loved me? Why! "God damn you Kurama" it's not that I didn't like Kurama it was just hard to take in. How could anyone as nice, caring, beautiful as him love a "Forbidden Child" just as myself? Now what are you going to do Hiei? You know you shouldn't have just left him there, crying. You can be a real jerk sometimes. Go back to him; tell him how you really feel.that you love him too. No, shut up I don't love anyone but Yukina. Stop being arrogant Hiei you know the truth. No shut up!!!! I stopped to shake my head, I couldn't believe I was having a war with myself Hiei you really are pathetic. * Sigh* Maybe talking to Yukina will help stop all this nonsense.  
  
" Hiei don't be stupid, you know as well as I do that you love Kurama. You need to stop talking to me and start talking to him. He needs you."  
  
"God calm down Yukina, right now I need someone to help me not yell at me" "besides someone like me isn't capable of love, or being loved. Kurama only thinks he loves me but he's just confused he really only likes. But I was cut off before I could finish  
  
"Be quite Hiei, you have no room to talk, Kurama isn't the one confused it's you"  
  
But I didn't want to listen to my sister's scolding I jumped up and ran away. But her words keep replaying I my head.Kurama isn't confused it's you what could she possibly mean? Was she trying to tell me that I didn't understand my own feelings? What could she be thinking? But then maybe she's right maybe I am the one who doesn't understand.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Why did you even bother Kurama? You should have known he would have thought you were stupid. You should have known He doesn't love anyone. God why were you so stupid?"  
  
"Shuichi is something wrong?"  
  
"No mother I'm fine"  
  
"Ok you just tell me if you need anything, oh also some girl named Yukina called she said it was important that you see her right away"  
  
"Thank you, I'm going to go see her now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I whistled softly to myself as I walk down through the park. I stopped several times to say hello to some friends at school and to smell the flowers. I know my mom said it was important but I knew what she wanted to talk about. and thinking of him made me want to cry, but my pride wouldn't allow it! But still I wasn't the kind to be late on important matters so I decided to pick up the pace. When I reached Genkai's temple I bolted up the stairs only to find.  
  
"Yukina, Boton, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Genkai what a pleasant surprise. I thought considering the time of day that Yukina would be the only one here."  
  
"Yea, well we hate to inform you but. this is no party Hiei's been kidnapped and they want a ransom!"  
  
Hehe don't ya just love cliff hangers? Umm I'll be posting the second chapter really soon. But in the mean time write me some reviews I'd love to hear from ya! 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I'm back!!! Yea! I told yall I would be! Newayz.. Yall know as well as I do I own nothing! But neither do any of yall so Bwahahah DARN sorry bout that. I really have to go easy on the chocolate. Well I know yall want to know what happens so onward to chapter 2!  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why, why would anyone in the world want to kidnap Hiei? And why did this have to happen right after he left me, The one time I didn't want to have anything to do with him. Why me?  
  
"Well do you have any way of knowing we he's being held hostage, Yusuke?" I questioned.  
  
"Yea, they said it was in some deserted joint down in west city. They said we could find out more information there. I guess you could say this is like a treasure hunt game. And Hiei's the treasure!"  
  
Great, just great, now I have to think of this as a game. Oh how wonderful I'm playing some stupid game, and the prize is supposed to be Hiei. This really hasn't been my week. Hn, go figure I always thought playing games were fun. We seemed to have been running for hours when we finally reached West City. We did just what the paper said. We walked up to an abanded building, oh course we had to go in the back way. Why do I feel like I'm in some messed up fairy tale? We knocked on the door and just stood there for 15minutes.  
  
"God damn it, When are they gonna open the door. Are you sure you have the right place Urameshi?"  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara nobody asked you"  
  
This constant back-and-forth bickering began to annoy me. They did this a lot, I could easily see how they could be enemies, but diffidently I couldn't picture best friends. But when it came down to the real problem they would always back the other one up. But still this had to stop.  
  
"Umm I know this isn't my place to butt in but. I said in a very calm tone, "Would you please shut up," I said no I yelled at them.  
  
Everyone just stared at me.I began to feel very uncomfortable but thankfully the door opened before anyone could say anything. We all walked in very carefully. We weren't going to get caught off guard seeing that whether I wanted to or not somebody had to rescue Hiei, and Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't always the most reliable. We searched the building about 50 times but couldn't find a trace of living life, or anything at that matter. But by accident Kuwabara knocked over a table, broke the vase sitting on top of it, and found a note. Which Yusuke said as leader he should read out loud.  
  
Greetings, Sorry I couldn't be there but your dear friend was causing some rather big difficulties, seeing that he didn't escape I had to stay here and be of assistance. But anyway your next clue will be located on 32nd street in South City. See you there.  
  
"UGH I can't believe this guy he toying with us, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him, but not for kidnapping Hiei, no for making me play this stupid game!"  
  
"Back off Urameshi, this guy is mine!" And as you can see they snapped at each other for a good ten minutes, and would have probably gone on if Yusuke hadn't hit Kuwabara up side the head. Which naturally made Kuwabara shut up. But since we all wanted to end this little game we raced over to South City. When we got to 32nd street we were surprised to find only one house and a ton of farming land.  
  
"Gee no wonder he didn't put a house address there wasn't any need to"  
  
"Really ya think so," Yusuke mocked at Kuwabara. Which didn't settle in to lightly with Kuwabara, yes you guessed it they were back to their normal bickering. I swear they could pass as twin sisters. But I had finally had enough. Normally I was the only one who could keep a cool head. But I was already pissed off at Hiei, for leaving me last night, and playing this stupid game wasn't helping. But this had to stop I could only take so much of pointless fighting.  
  
"That's it will you two please stop. Do you not realize that you two fighting is getting us nowhere and I don't know about you but I really just want to find Hiei and end this so I can go home and take a nice long bubble bath."  
  
They just stared at me for a while, and finally Yusuke spoke.  
  
"Umm ok let's get on with the mission"  
  
We walked up to the big house, and rang the doorbell. When the door finally opened we were greeted by an ordinary housemaid, and ushered to the dinning hall. We were offered food but being half way smart we declined the offer. We waited forever, or so it seemed. And then a young girl brought us out another letter. We picked up the letter and walked out side. Yusuke did his simple speech about why he should read the letter and then proceeded to read it out loud.  
  
Hello, I see you had no problem finding my estate. Very good. But you are far from being finished. Sorry again I couldn't be there Hiei was causing problems again. But we have everything under control if you want to continue on go to the Herimorie Shrine. See you soon.  
  
I couldn't believe he was doing this, he was making us run all over Japan, but we had a mission to do and if it meant we had to run all over the world we would. I could only imagine what kind of trouble Hiei was causing. * Sigh * Hiei, even though I'm mad at you it's nice to know you're ok. Don't worry I'm coming. I was to busy daydreaming that I didn't even notice that Kuwabara and Yusuke had left me on the doorstep. I ran to catch up.  
  
"Well it's already starting to get dark maybe we should pick up tomorrow"  
  
"Good idea Yusuke, lets say we meet at Genkai's temple at 8:00"  
  
"Ok see yall there then"  
  
We all said are goodbyes and parted are ways. As I was walking home couldn't keep my mind from Wondering how Hiei was. Hiei I don't know where you are. And I really don't care but I want you to know I'm coming. Hold on Hiei, I don't know what I would do if I heard you had died. So you better listen up. Don't you die on me Hiei, don't die, because I love you. I wiped the tears from my eyes I ran home.  
  
¤Yeah! Chapter two is finished. Gosh that was slow moving anyway, don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Oh keep sending those reviews! And in case you didn't know Kurama is telling the story in this chapter. And sorry if I offended any Yusuke or Kuwabara fans. It's not that I don't like them I just need some action.lol. Ummm keep checking back! ¤ 


	3. I thought games were fun

Disclaimers: Umm, hey I own nothing, but Oh well. I'm sure you could care less about my stupid disclaimers so on to the story.  
  
"I thought games were fun"  
  
I still couldn't believe that someone was playing with us. By the time we found out where Hiei was being held hostage, He (Hiei) would have probably already gotten away. I made it to Genkai's temple right at 8:00, unfortunately Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't say the same. I had figured they would be late, but what was I suppose to do go to their house and start terrorizing them to get up and get going? No, I guess I would just have to wait. I watched the clock slowly tick by, 8:15, 8:30, 8:45, damn it, I can't take this anymore I could have sworn we agreed on 8:00 in front of Genkai's temple where are those two? Damn! My harsh train of thought was interrupted by the voice of an old lady.  
  
"Kurama, why don't you come inside and have some tea, knowing those two dimwits they might not show up till 10:00"  
  
"Oh Genkai, how nice of you to offer but I'm not that thirsty. * sigh * but you're probably right."  
  
"Of course I am" She said rather humorously. Not wanting to be rude I trudged in and poured my self some tea. We talked for about 30 minutes when I finally heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ha, I told you not to worry Kuwabara, see look we beat Kurama here. But I wasn't going to let Yusuke finish.  
  
"Correction, I beat you here and you're late. I got here when we were supposed to get her 8:00, and look at the time now 9:15!" I said rather harshly but if I didn't scold them they would just do it again, but then Keiko always gets on to them and yet they still go right back to doing it. Why do I even bother? We quickly got prepared not to waste anymore time and started on our journey.  
  
"Hey Yusuke where did the letter say we would find are next clue?"  
  
"Umm let me check.it says we should go to the Herimorie Shrine, I think it's the blue shrine near the bridge."  
  
"Oh, I think your right but I'm not positive, let's try it any way."  
  
We walked for about an hour and finally found it. It was small for a shrine but I didn't care I just wanted this game to be over. Not to waste time we ran up to the door and.  
  
God I can't believe this is happening, how in the world did I get kidnapped? This just hasn't been my week? Great now how am I supposed to tell Kurama how I feel if I don't even know where he is? HELL I don't even know where I am? Humm I must be in some temple considering all the Kami idols and candles. God do I hate candles. Humm there must be away out of here.  
  
"Oh my God" "Welcome to the Herimorie Shrine, I'm Naomi, The Herimorie Shrine's personal host. We've been expecting you. Do, do come in and make your self at home, and remember throughout the tour, don't touch anything. WE wouldn't want our guest having to be rushed to the hospital. Now let's begin"  
  
We all stood there, jaws down to the floor, eyes bulging out at what we saw. The Herimorie Shrine could pass for the Herimorie Hotel. And the tour guide could pass for a Los Vegas stripper. In fact the shrine wasn't a shrine at all. As far as I or Yusuke or Kuwabara could tell there wasn't a single idol or statue or anything that would resemble something holy. All of us afraid at what might just jump out stood in the door way examining the interior.  
  
"So. what do you think?"  
  
"To be honest I haven't got the slightest idea."  
  
"How about you Yusuke?"  
  
"I'm with you Kurama I don't know what to make of it."  
  
We all decided to find the letter as soon as possible and get out of this place, we over heard something about needing Live sacrifices and none of us wanted to find out if we were right. Seeing that we weren't following her Naomi came back.  
  
"Well don't yall want to get the letter?"  
  
"Yes we do could you bring it to us?"  
  
She gave us a quizzical look and nodded in approval. She then set off on her journey; hopefully she was going to go get the letter. Boy were we wrong. She came back with a 3d pyramid looking puzzle. She then explained to us how it worked.  
  
"Ok this is from the big guy up stairs. He said he was tired of giving out clues and the next letter would be the last. You see the letter is inside the puzzle but in order to get it you have to find away to open the puzzle. Its call the 'prism pyramid of hidden treasure' and I only know one person that has found out how to open it, and that's the boss."  
  
We all looked at each other with great confusion. But we didn't have time to bother asking the girl anymore questions. We grabbed the pyramid and left. While walking down the stairs we began to inspect the object.  
  
"Well I don't know about yall but I'm bad with puzzles" Yusuke said obviously it meant one of two things. One he really was bad at puzzles or two he wanted to laugh at us as we tried vigorously to figure it out. Either way it was hopeless.  
  
"Yea, same here I'm not so good with puzzles either sorry Kurama I guess you'll have to figure it out." OH that's so typical of Kuwabara backing out. Come on these two will risk their life for someone they hate, but won't attempt to help solve a puzzle. I swear once Hiei is rescued I'm going on strike and I'm never playing 'Clue' again. After all I thought games were fun? Oh well I guess it's up to me. That's right leave it on the sap to figure it out. God if they only knew the real me. The fierce Yoko Kurama they would treat me like such a push over why.why.  
  
"Hey Kurama you alright?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that yes Kuwabara I'm fine."  
  
"Ok. anyway looks like you're gona have to figure it out Kurama. Me and Kuwabara aren't the greatest when it comes to things like this."  
  
"I know but I'm not too good with puzzles either and.  
  
"Hate to interrupt but I'm starved I say we go grab something to eat and while we're eating Kurama can try to figure that 'Pyramid prism treasure thingy, what do ya say Urameshi? Kurama?  
  
"Sounds good to me you in Kurama?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
I not wanting to agreed only because I too was hungry and whether I wanted to or not if I wanted to rescue Hiei and get this dumb game over with I would have to suck it up and figure out how to up the pyramid. We eat quickly then Yusuke and Kuwabara order ice cream. While they were gumming on the ice cream I decided to try to crack the dumb puzzle. Humm maybe if I turn the knob here and push this. No that's not right. What if I move this piece over here and then No I keep trying deferent things but after 20 minutes of trying I finally got feed up. That's it I can't take anymore. Why am I always the push over? Grrrr no more mister nice guy why do I care if Hiei gets rescued anyway because you love him because I. love him? *sigh * I guess your right it's because I love him that I'm playing this stupid game. But still.. This puzzle is getting on my nerves!  
  
"SMASH"  
  
I threw the puzzle down on the ground hard and.  
  
"Hey look yall I got it opened"  
  
"Yeah Kurama you got it opened all right"  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara. I don't care if it's broken or not we got it opened now let me see that letter"  
  
Yusuke of course did his little speech though I don't know why neither Kuwabara nor my self wanted to read it, but I guess Yusuke thought that it was important. And so he read the letter out loud.  
  
Ahhh, dear friends so good to see you managed to get the puzzle opened. Not many people can open it. In fact it took me over 5 years to figure it out, but then again yall aren't ordinary people. But that's beside the point. Sorry no more letters for you to find. But if you still want your precious friend back then I advise you get to looking. That's right all this running around has been for nothing. Haha well I may or may not see you. Good bye  
  
I gave one look to Yusuke and one look to Kuwabara then I screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
LOL, Darn me with cliff hangers. I have to admit this isn't how I planed it yet again I have made another slow moving chapter. Well at least it was faster than the last one. Keep checking back I have a big surprise in the next chapter! So till then keep sending those reviews!! Oh also Kurama is telling the story from his point of view. And in the middle of the story that's were Hiei wakes up. Lol just to let you know he's still Alive. 


	4. How can this day get any worse?

Disclaimers: Thanks for all of you that reviewed. Oh and a BIG thanks for those who pointed out my big mistake but I got it all cleared up. X__X ! Oh and thanks for those who flamed me my Hamburgers are now fully cooked! Umm same as before I still own nothing. But I'm sure if I did the world wouldn't be a safe place. * Evil smirk * Anyway umm here's chapter 4! Also because the evil site wont let me use italics I will use asterisk to indicate thinking. *thinking*  
  
"How can this day get any worse?"  
  
I'm serious if looks could kill then Yusuke and Kuwabara would definitely be dead. When my yelling spell came to an end. Yusuke and Kuwabara started their useless mumbling about where we could look, and everything is going to be ok and what not. Gee no wonder Hiei always calls me stupid if this is what I always sound like when trying to calm everybody down. *Gosh why can't Kami just strike me down with lightning and may all this suffering go away.* But I had it to about all I could take, and that was a lot. I gave a stern look at Yusuke and Kuwabara and made my first move to ending this confusing little game. I was furious! How could someone be so evil. to make us run all over Japan trying to get these "clues" then tell us it was just for nothing! I had always tried to keep a cool head but enough was enough. In fact I just could take it and with what remaining hours there were left in the day I decided to do what I should have done awhile back. Take control and unleash the violent, powerful, cunning Youko I really was. Not in physical terms but more in attitude. Yes I was going to show Yusuke and the others what this fox is truly capable of. And with that being stated I started my transformation.  
  
"That's it I've had enough I just can't take anymore of this nonsense. Grrrr I feel like I could strangle someone right now. UUGGHHH!" I could tell I was losing it. I normally was calm but right now I couldn't give a damn.  
  
"Calm down Kurama, it's going to be ok.  
  
"Calm down, calm down! How dare you Yusuke Urameshi tell me to CALM DOWN!!! Don't you see that I'm under a lot of stress? WELL? Can't you tell that right now isn't the best time to be telling me to do much of anything especially CALM DOWN! Why I could crush you right now! I mean how much can one person take?" I was going in a state of rage. I couldn't stop yelling, but when I did I started mumbling some song with really no tune. I could see Yusuke staring at me as if I was a crazy person ready to strike. And as for Kuwabara well for one he was smart. he went home! I couldn't really blame him though I probably would have run home too! But not Yusuke, no not Yusuke. He was one of those people who stuck with you till the end. I don't know if it was really a wise thing to do, but hey that was Yusuke for you. I could hear him telling me something but I wasn't really listening, I really could careless that is until he said lets go grab something to eat. my treat! I couldn't remember the last time Yusuke paid. Heck I always paid! I even paid this morning, and most of the bill was what Yusuke and Kuwabara ate. *Grrr just another case of you being the lousy push over. HN, you really are a sap. And knowing Yusuke he'll probably make you pay tonight too*. Ugh, I have to get this voice out of my head!!  
  
***Hiei's P.o.v.***  
  
*Hn, oddly enough this place looks very familiar.Humm from where. come on Hiei think!* My train of thought was rudely interrupted by a tap on the door.  
  
"Yes, who are you and what do you want" I said angrily. If there was one thing I hate more than being kidnapped it was not knowing who my captor was. "Well are you going to come in or not?" I was getting madder by the minute. And I still wasn't able to recognize where I was. "Grr are you going to come in or not?"  
  
"Patients my friend all questions will be answered soon. But until then eat up we don't want you dying. Also don't bother saying you don't like what we prepared we all know it's your favorite."  
  
* Hn, great now where do I know that voice from? Humm it sounds so familiar, kinda like this place but where? And how in the 3 worlds did my captor know I love stemmed rice and shrimp egg rolls (a/n I hate shrimp egg rolls but hey who's to say Hiei doesn't like them?) I thought only Kurama and Yukina knew that? This is getting way to weird! Gosh Kurama I don't know where you are but I want you to know*.Yet again my train of thought was interrupter only to my surprise the person opening the door was.  
  
***Kurama's P.o.v.***  
  
'Ahhhchu' I sneezed only to hear Yusuke say Botan's little saying.  
  
"Ahhchu, Ahhchu someone is thinking about you"  
  
*Wonderful!* I thought sarcastically.  
  
We walked to the nearest restaurant we could find. *Good some place cheap this way if I do have to pay I can afford it. No stop thinking that way Kurama it's time you stood up for yourself. Yusuke offered to pay, so make him pay! Ahh for once I agree with you. Hn.*  
  
"Hey Kurama, KURAMA"  
  
"Huh what oh sorry Yusuke. What do you want?"  
  
"Umm correction what do you want?"  
  
"Sorry Yusuke but I don't follow you I don't want anything."  
  
"No not like that, like what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Oh" I was rather embarrassed at what I had just done. *Great how can this day get any worse? Easy you could spill your drink down your pants and.shut up!* I was to busy arguing with my self to notice Yusuke was asking me again what I wanted and he was getting rather frustrated.  
  
"Gosh Kurama would you just tell me what you want to eat!"  
  
I looked up and blushed there was a long line behind Yusuke and I could hear them grumbling 'yea just tell him what you want' and little things like that. Not wanting to waste any more time I simply told Yusuke I would have what ever he was getting. Bad Idea!  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
I took one look at the food Yusuke laid before me immediately said I wasn't hungry. *If there's anything I hate more its black cherry ice cream! I'm glad I'm not paying!*  
  
"What not hungry?"  
  
"No I've seemed to have lost my appetite, but thanks for buying me something any way"  
  
"Buying, what are you talking about I thought you were going to pay. I don't have any money on me!"  
  
*Oh this is so typical. Grrr Yusuke! Haha Shut up!!!* "No that's aright I'll get it" After I paid we walked outside and stood in silence for awhile.  
  
"So what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know Yusuke whatever is good for you. I'll be there on time so just go ahead and set the arrangement to your schedule." *PUSH OVER!*  
  
"Umm thanks Kurama how about 9:30 at Genkai's Temple?"  
  
"Great see you then, Oh and don't forget to tell Kuwabara!"  
  
"I won't see ya later Kurama"  
  
"Bye"  
  
After we said our good byes I ran home. I quickly changed and jumped into bed. I had a funny feeling I was going to need the extra rest.  
  
¤ * sighs * It's finished. I didn't think I would ever get done. Sorry if there are any errors I have a cold and it's really not helping. But I didn't want to keep yall waiting. Also sorry I made Kuwabara just disappear later on you'll find out why! Umm keep sending those reviews! But don't bother telling me about grammatical errors (I don't want to over cook my hamburgers) because I could care less! Thanks again for all you reviewed! Tootles¤ 


	5. Hiei was kidnapped by WHO?

Disclaimers: Yea I'm back! Thanxs 4 all the reviews! Umm same as last time I still own nothing, but neither do you! Bwhahaha! * Evil smirk * Umm yeah, anyway I'm sure you want to know what happens so here's chapter 5!  
  
"Hiei was kidnapped by WHO!"  
  
***Kurama's P.o.v.***  
  
I woke up around 7:00 and dragged myself out of bed. I walked over to the sink and splashed some hot water on my face! *My does that feel good.* I stretched my muscles and made my way down stairs. I was surprised to see that no one was up. * Good all have a nice peaceful breakfast* the quietness all of a sudden ended with a loud  
  
"RING"  
  
* Oh who in their right minds would call this early in the morning! * I picked up the ringing phone beside me and answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Kurama it's me, Yusuke"  
  
"Oh, hey Yusuke. What do you want it's 7:15 in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope I didn't wake you up but Botan just stopped by and gave me a big lead on where Hiei might be held hostage."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep, umm hey you don't think you could possible meet me at my house instead of Genkai's temple?"  
  
"Yeah when do you want me to be there?"  
  
"Great, umm as soon as possible. Talk to ya then bye"  
  
The phone had already been disconnected before I could say anything. * What in the world is going on? And why is Yusuke in such a panicked state? My this just keeps getting weirder and weirder? I denied myself breakfast and got ready as fast as I could. Seeing that no one was up yet I left a quick note and ran to Yusuke's house. When I got there, I was surprised to see Kuwabara was there too.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh hey Kurama good you made it" * Of course I made it. who does he think he's talking to? *  
  
"So what did Botan tell you?"  
  
"Oh yea, she said Hiei was being held by a small group of girls."  
  
*hn, I wish I could see this.I can only imagine what kind of torture he's going through, but after what he did to me he deserves to be tortured!* "Does she have any other kind of information?'  
  
"No she just said they were girls."  
  
"Oh I see, so how does that help us we still don't know where Hiei is being held hostage."  
  
"Yeah well that's what we're suppose to figure out"  
  
* Great back to the game. Isn't this just tons of fun!* I was to busy figuring out how I was going to punish the person holding Hiei hostage that I didn't hear Yusuke and Kuwabara yelling at me.  
  
"Kurama.KURAMA"  
  
"Hn, what?"  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes Kuwabara I'm fine." * no you idiot I'm not ok, grrrr, I'm sure you're finding this little game amusing. considering it keeps Hiei away from you and Yukina.*  
  
"Are you sure. you have been really grouchy lately."  
  
*Grrr you're asking for a death wish. Telling me I've been grouchy. I have to admit you have a lot of nerve Kuwabara, a lot of nerve*  
  
"Well that's settles it, you in Kurama?"  
  
"Hn, am I in what, Yusuke?"  
  
"You mean you haven't been listening? UGH"  
  
Yusuke told me his plan again. I agreed, it was simple yet logical.* Damn why didn't I think of it* We readied ourselves and started are search for Hiei.  
  
***Hiei's P.o.v.***  
  
I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people she would have been the last person I would have suspected. In fact when I saw her come in I thought my rescue party was here. But nope she claimed to be one of my kidnappers. I couldn't believe it. What in the world is going on?  
  
"Well did you have a good rest?" "Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"And your food was it the way you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was good too."  
  
"Good I'm glad to here!"  
  
"Before you go can I ask you something?"  
  
"Why certainly, go right ahead?"  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because. what?"  
  
"Because you need time to think, time to sort out your feelings. See Hiei you think you know everything, you think that you don't need love. But you do, you're just confused right now. So we kidnapped you. We were afraid you would be too stubborn to see how lost you really are. So that's why."  
  
"Oh I see, so you know about Kurama?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
"Need anything else?"  
  
"No you can go now."  
  
"Ok"  
  
I still couldn't believe it now more than ever. Maybe they're right maybe I am the one confused but. still that gives the no right to kidnap me! The nerve, oh well it is after all for my benefit. *HN you just wait Kurama, when you get here the truth is coming out. But first Hiei you need to figure out the truth yourself!*  
  
***Kurama's P.o.v.***  
  
The first part of Yusuke's plan was to find Botan; she always was getting more information.  
  
"Hey Botan"  
  
"Hey Yusuke what is it?"  
  
"You got any more clues to where Hiei might be?"  
  
"Why yes I do!"  
  
I could hear a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"According to what I was told Hiei is being held in an abandon Shrine somewhere close to Genkai's temple."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hn that's odd but who cares. Ok thank you Botan tell us if you find anything else."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She left as quickly as she came. *someone is in a hurry* we wasted no time and started in the direction of Genkai's temple. Yusuke claimed he had seen the shrine Botan was talking about when he was under Genkai's training for 6 months. However, we had just reached Genkai's temple when our stomachs intervened.  
  
"Oh I'm hungry! How about you two?"  
  
"Same here Urameshi, you hungry too Kurama"  
  
"Yes very much so!"  
  
We all agreed that in case we had to fight we would need our energy, and a full stomach.  
  
"What a coincidence that we happen to be right in front of Genkai's temple"  
  
"Yeah let's go steal some food from Grandma!"  
  
"Sounds good that old hag always has food"  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara you really should show her some more respect."  
  
I had hardly finished what I was saying when Genkai showed up.  
  
"Yes, you two dimwits should, and for calling me an old hag and a grandma I refuse to feed you. However Kurama why don't you come in."  
  
"Of course Genkai fed Yusuke and Kuwabara as well as my self. During Lunch we mentioned the case and asked her if she knew who owned the shrine. She waited awhile and had a puzzled look on her face. She finally answered.  
  
"HN, the shrine used to be mine. Then I let Yukina rent it, in fact she's the only one who ever goes in there."  
  
"Wait. you mean to tell me, Hiei is being held hostage by, by, YUKINA!"  
  
¤Haha, another chapter done! * Evil smirk* It's not that I like cliffhangers or anything like that it's just more fun for me this way. Keep checking back, I know you want to find out if Yukina is really the kidnapper! Bwhahahaha, ummm yeah I think I've lost it. Anyway please review! Tootles¤ (Oh also there is a reason I never said who Hiei was talking to. that's a surprise!) 


	6. I'm so confused

Disclaimers: I'm back! Wow sorry I haven't updated in such a long long time! Umm I'm going to try to make this chapter a little more interesting! Oh thanxs for all the reviews! (Keep um coming) I still own nothing. but I'm starting to accept that. Well I know if you're like me you don't read these stupid disclaimers so, on to the next chapter!  
  
"I'm so confused"  
  
***Kurama's P.o.v.***  
  
It took awhile for me to absorb the whole concept. The thought of it was rather amusing, but also very confusing! It didn't make sense. Why would Yukina kidnap her brother. If she ever wanted to talk to him all she would have to do was ask. Hiei would do anything for her. Maybe Yukina and Hiei plotted this themselves, I'm sure they would find it amusing to see their friends run all over Japan trying to find 'clues' to rescue their friend which didn't even need rescuing. Yes I'm sure if that was the case they would be having the time of their life, laughing at us. But that just wasn't Hiei, or Yukina. What in the world is going on. I'm so confused! But I then remembered Botan saying something, "Hiei was kidnapped by a bunch of girls" So if what she said was true then there was more than one kidnaper. But who else would assist Yukina in the kidnapping of her brother. Why thinking of other possible explanations and trying to figure out the other partners in crime, Yusuke made an announcement.  
  
"Hey, what makes yall think Yukina even did it? I mean it could be a set up. you know like someone is trying to put the blame on Yukina? I mean why would she kidnap her own brother?"  
  
The thought struck me rather hard. I hadn't even stopped to think about it. I normally thought of the motive first and worked out the problem from there, but I guess I was just getting aggravated, I really wanted this stupid game to end. I really didn't care who kidnapped Hiei or why. I just wanted this to be over!  
  
"Ugh that makes me mad! Who ever is responsible for this is going to pay! Nobody gets away with blaming my perfect Yukina! I mean she's perfect in everyway she would never do something like this!"  
  
"Oh shut up Kuwabara, besides what makes her YOURS?" (He's indicating the fact that Kuwabara said "MY YUKINA")  
  
"That's it Urameshi, you're going to die"  
  
"Stop it you two dimwits! I don't want any blood in my house, take your fighting outside!"  
  
My mind was in a whirl, I couldn't keep it focused on one main point, it kept jumping around. I was so frustrated! *Didn't anybody care? Didn't anybody realize that Hiei was still being held hostage? Didn't anybody care that his own sister might have done it? Didn't anybody care that I had, had enough and was about to lose it? Well!!* "DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Not knowing the visitor that had enter in the room.  
  
"I care."  
  
I heard a timid voice say from behind me. I didn't need to turn around I knew who it was. I knew that voice well, that quiet but meaning full voice. Yes I knew who it was...  
  
"Oh sorry Yukina, I didn't see you there. Do excuse my sudden out burst."  
  
"It's ok Kurama. By the way what's bothering you?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Oh really, last time I checked when someone screams 'doesn't anybody care' normally they have something that's bothering them. So why don't you tell me."  
  
"That's alright. I really don't want to pull you down with my problems"  
  
"No, I want to know. Besides I have nothing else better to do."  
  
"Is that so.." I was getting madder by the minute. I normally didn't get upset especially with Yukina but this past week had been like Hell and wasn't getting any better. Maybe talking about it will help I'm sure Hiei already told her about my confession of love, but I wonder if he told her the "real" story?  
  
"Well, are you going to talk or not?"  
  
"huh, oh yea, but first, have you seen Hiei lately?'  
  
"Humm, have I seen Hiei, let me think."  
  
I was dying to hear her answer, her choosing yes or no would prove 2 things (well it wouldn't prove anything but one would assume) 1 she was the kidnapper of Hiei, and 2 whether she was a truly honest person.  
  
"Yes I saw him today."  
  
"Really, what about."  
  
"He was just telling me something"  
  
"Like." I couldn't keep my curiosity from wondering.  
  
"Well aren't you nosey today."  
  
"Well, can't I ask a simple question" I could tell she was joking, but so was I. She obviously spotted the joke because she could hardly stop snickering.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because what" (a/n I do this with my friends all the time. They get so annoyed they end up giving in. Let's see how Yukina will hold up from Kurama's interrogation)  
  
"Well, I don't feel comfortable telling you maybe you should ask him (Hiei)  
  
"I would, but I can't find him."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes maybe you could tell me where he is?"  
  
"Sure, he's down at my small shrine"  
  
"You have a shrine, what to?"  
  
"Well it isn't mine its Genkai's but she lets me rent it."  
  
"You haven't finished my question, what's the shrine to?"  
  
"Oh nothing in particular it's just a place I go to get away."  
  
'Away from what?"  
  
"Away from all the people."  
  
'People who ever comes to Genkai's temple?"  
  
I could see her laughing, her face turning a bright red. It was rather amusing to see her blushing.  
  
"Well this may offend you but you and Yusuke and Kuwabara, are always around."  
  
I couldn't believe she just said that! Oh well I found it rather funny, I always thought she enjoyed are company. * Note to self, she is a good bluffer, beware when playing cards*  
  
"No Yukina it doesn't bother me at all."  
  
I could see her snickering again.  
  
"What's so funny Yukina?"  
  
"You, you aren't very good on staying on topic"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot what got us talking" I was rather embarrassed I couldn't believe for the past 15 minutes I had jumped around to so many different things not completely finishing one topic before going on to the next one.  
  
"Don't worry about. It but do excuse me I just thought of something that I have to do"  
  
"Before you go may I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Sure what is it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what" she gave me a look of extreme confusement  
  
"Why what? You know what I'm talking about." I said quite boldly.  
  
"No Kurama, I don't understand, what are you talking about."  
  
"Well, why did you kidnap Hiei, if that's what you call it when he is after all your brother."  
  
She just gazed into my eyes, searching for an answer. I could see a hint of anxiety lurking out from the corners of her ruby red pools. I could tell the question had taken her by surprise, almost like she wasn't expecting me to ask, like she thought I knew somehow. Several times she would open her mouth getting ready to let words come out, but nothing ever came. I could see the utter confusement that danced wildly across her face. I couldn't tolerate anymore.  
  
"Yukina, just answer the question"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Kurama, I just wasn't expecting you to be so blunt about it, that's all."  
  
"Well" my patience was growing thin, I wanted an explanation on why she made us play this stupid little game. Why she made us get all worried. Why she made, me so aggravated.  
  
"You see Kurama, she stopped, she turned her eyes away from my cold stare and focused mainly on the floor. She then continued in a whisper " he was confused, I think we all get confused every now and then. We all at times don't understand, and to grasp a full concept on life we need to push our pride away, and realize how utterly lost we really are. That's why, for his good and yours." The minute she finished she bolted out the door. I could hardly move, the thought keep replaying through my mind, she set the entire thing up for Hiei and mostly for me. She was right I was confused, but Hiei, what was he confused about? The whole absurdity of it all left me more confused then I had started. Nothing made since anymore. Nothing at all. Well, at least not to me. I was completely engulfed by the whole concept, that I didn't even notice who was standing next to me.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright you've been staring at that same spot for almost an hour."  
  
*an hour who absurd, it hasn't hardly been 10 minutes since Yukina left*  
  
"Kurama, are you there?"  
  
"Oh course I'm here who else would you be talking to. Oh just to let you know it hasn't been an ho- I stopped only to see the digital clock place on the coffee table blinked bright red numbers. I was stunned the clock said 6:30, what he said was true it had been an hour. Have I completely gone mad?  
  
"Kurama, please answer my question are you or are you not alright?"  
  
"Listen I don't see what gives you the right to barge in and start asking pointless questions, if you only knew the pain, and suffering, and total agony I've been through this week, I don't think Kami would have the guts to ask "Are you alright"(in one of those preppy sarcastic tones) Why who do you think you are?"  
  
I was furious, I couldn't believe how bitter I had gotten. *look at yourself Kurama, you snap at everybody. You know other people have problems to the world doesn't revolve around you, you know. * It was true I had become an extremely bitter, hateful person to be around. I was so off track. I had become another cold heartless soul.*Maybe Hiei is right, love is nothing but a human weakness. And to imagine all this started because of me. Because I couldn't handle the rejection. Gosh Kurama you swore that your life had been a living hell these past couple of days, and it was all because of some stupid feeling, some god damn stupid feeling. *Kurama, you have no right to blame other people for your misery. You brought this upon your self, all this hatred, all this pain, you and you alone made your life a living hell. As well as those closes to you. Kurama take a good long look at yourself.*  
  
My mind was racing the thoughts consumed me. My senses shut off, I couldn't do anything, but stand there and stare at the spot on the wall. I heard my name being yelled at me by several different people, I could feel the violent shaking of my body as they tried to bring me back into sanity. Had I really lost it, gone over the deep in, had I really shut down? NO! I was determined I wasn't going to let anymore of this confusion bring me down. It was time I took my stand! (A/n I kinda took that from the Yu Yu Hakasho episode "Kurama's stand" hehe, don't tell!) It was time I faced my fears! It was time I took control of myself, and turned my life from a living Hell to a wonderful paradise! Yes, I here I go!  
  
"KURAMA" My voice was being shouted out to me.  
  
"Oh Kurama are you alright."  
  
I could hear the silent sobs in the background of several different young girls, I could hear an old scratchy voice telling them to be silent everything would be alright, I could hear the voices of two boys shouting at me, but mostly I could hear the voice of..  
  
"HIEI"  
  
Everybody got quiet, all eyes were fixed on me.  
  
"Kurama took you long enough to realize I've been shouting at you. You feel alright you look at little pale?"  
  
I could feel my green orbs feeling up with water. I wanted to scream out, but I didn't. I wanted to run over to the small fire demon and give him a big hug, but I restrained. I couldn't believe it all my anger disappeared, all the hatred, all the bitterness vanished. It was like the starting off a brand new day, for once in a long time (well not really that long) I felt like everything was how it should be. Then my thoughts were destroyed when the harsh reality came hurling down and hit me on the head like a 1000 pound avail. I then remembered the brutality of it, the fact that Hiei didn't love me, and my happiness disappeared I was back in my hell hole.* Kurama why does it matter. I thought you were going to take your stand. I thought you were going to forget about your love for him and move on. Why can't you get it through your head. He doesn't love you, but if you let this bother you then you're going to be right back were you started. In all that misery. But if you accept the idea that you both can still be friends, you won't have to live in misery. Do you understand yet?* the conscience in my head was right, stop looking at Hiei like a lover and start looking at him like a friend.  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"Oh sorry I kinda blacked out a minute ago"  
  
"Kurama you've been in your own little world for days now, and it has to stop! Kurama can I have a word with you outside please?"  
  
Wow please, didn't hear Hiei say that very often, what ever it is it must be important!  
  
"Sure"  
  
¤Wow Hiei all of a sudden appeared! *blinks* Humm what can our little demon boy be up to? Is he going to tell Kurama his feelings? And if he does will Kurama accept them? Humm guess you'll have to keep checking back. Sorry if this chapter was a bit touchy. I'm trying to get the effect that Kurama is going through hell. (I've been there!) I know all the characters were out of character but Oh well. Umm please review, because when I get reviews my day just seems to go better, and when I don't I seem to go into a funk and right touch stuff like this! *cries uncontrollably* Well keep checking back I'm hopeing to finish this in the next few chapters! Oh please review you know in case you already forgot what I just said ! *grins* hehe tootles ¤ 


	7. Starting to Make Sense

* WOW I'm back!!!! Sry I took so long..We uploaded windows XP on my computer and it totally fried it!! Then I went on vacation..so anyway I back...so..I guess I should go on and finish the story before some one kills me!!! Well here I go...* "Talking" *thinking"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Starting to make Sense"  
  
***Kurama's P.o.V.***  
  
I slowly walked out on to the back porch following Hiei, I really did know what to expect. It was so weird. Nothing was making sense, everything didn't seem to fit!! I walked out and sat down on the stairs gazing out at the stars. The night was perfect, not to hot, nor to cool, just a nice breeze blowing about. The moon was full and bright. There wasn't a cloud in site. Yes, everything was perfect. It reminded me of nights in the Makia, just a lot more soothing. I was so lost in the splendor of it all that I totally forgot about Hiei and the whole reason I was out there. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and a deep voice calling my name. "Kurama, Kurama" That's when I snapped back into reality  
  
"Yes?" I questioned, I was more than curious on what the little fire demon had to say.  
  
"Kurama, I...ugh..have.umm.something.that..I.ugh..need to tell.umm.you."  
  
I nearly cracked up with laughter but I was a lot more mature than that so no matter how badly I wanted to laugh I wouldn't. I never dreamed of the day that I would hear Hiei studded..especially when talking to me, I mean Yukina is one thing but me.no I Couldn't even imagine. Now me saying I was dead curious was an understatement. I looked up at the half Koorime and gave a friendly smile and replied,  
  
"Hiei go on, you can tell me anything" I sat there smiling waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Well Kurama you..I" I rudely cut in.  
  
"Hiei before you start if you don't mind me asking, were you really kidnapped?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Hun, what I was never kidnapped? What are you talking about fox?" I saw him give a confused look.  
  
I just stood there dumbfounded, what was he talking about 'I was never kidnapper' surely he was. I keep thinking maybe he misunderstood me or something like that when he interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Kurama, I wasn't really kidnapped."  
  
"Oh then do tell me what happened" I was about to bust with anxiety  
  
"Well before my all of a sudden disappearance I went to talk to Yukina for some advice." He stopped and just stood there gaping out into the open. I could hardly take it I had to know the rest.  
  
"Go on Hiei I'm dying to know." I urged him to go on.  
  
"Well I ended up staying for some tea" * WHAT!! I can't believe she got him to stay for tea, she must have offered some ice cream as well. I must admit she has Hiei wrapped around her finger*  
  
"And, well, she keeps saying I need to sleep on this problem which I need advice on. And I kept refusing and then when she refilled my cup she put sleeping powder I'm assuming in my cup" * Dang Yukina is getting persistent must be hanging around Shizuru a lot more (a/n GO SHIZURU!!HEHE) *  
  
"And then the next thing I remember is waking up." I could see he has something on his mind just by looking in his eyes. I was on the verge of running over there to him and start shaking him violently until he told me the rest (a/n Never seen this side of Kurama x__x) but of course I didn't, I would just have to let him finish when he was good and ready.  
  
"Go on." *Damn it hurry up!!*  
  
"We talked some more and I left" *WOW that really helps.grrrr*  
  
"Wait then you weren't kidnapped?"  
  
"No"  
  
" Then what about all the letters and puzzles and all that other stuff"  
  
"Oh that Botan and Koenma thought it would be funny to see the three of you run around like game pieces "  
  
"OH" *I'm really gonna kill Koenma now *  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You didn't let me finish" *oh aren't we pushy*  
  
"I'm sorry go on."  
  
"You see all the other stuff I have said isn't really the problem."*humm this could get interesting*  
  
"Go on"  
  
"The problem is"  
  
"What is it you can tell me"  
  
"Well"  
  
"Well what" *this is really getting annoying"  
  
"Hn" *oh wow that really explains it all*  
  
"Hiei just go on and tell me, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hiei."  
  
" Would you even care" *UGH the nerve of that little shrimp..I guess I'll just have to add him to my people to kill list.which is getting very long*  
  
"Hiei, damn it just say it already"  
  
"I want you back fox" he said in an almost unhearable tone.  
  
"What, you want me what!" *What is he talking about, ugh once again I'm confused!!*  
  
"Earlier this week you told me you loved me and that you wanted to be MY fox" *Wow he was listening*  
  
"And"  
  
"And I was stupid and said I didn't want you" *Amazing what did Yukina put in that drink I can't believe Hiei just called himself stupid*  
  
"And"  
  
"And that was a lie, because I do want you to be my fox"  
  
"Then why did you just let me sit there crying? That is if you care so much?" I said harshly.  
  
"I already told you, it's because I'm stupid and can't do anything right."  
  
"Hiei, that's not true." * Don' cry Kurama, don't cry!!*  
  
"Then will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Be MY fox again"  
  
"Yeeeessss, YES I will" At that instant we both reached out for each other and embraced each other. Then I felt to soft lip touching my own. I slowly deepened the kiss and let my tongue explored his mouth. I didn't care anymore about the past. Right now the only thing that matters is the future, our future, together.  
  
We slowly broke the kiss and stood there staring into each others eyes. I saw Hiei look down, then back up into my emerald pools, and the most shocking thing happened, he leaned in real close and whispered.  
  
" Ai shiteru My Fox" it was enough to make me start crying, but I didn't.  
  
"I love you too Hiei"  
  
We stood there holding each other well into the night, and for once in a really long time things were starting to make sense.and I wasn't confused!!  
  
~* Owari *~  
  
** Wow I finally finished it!! I'm thinking about making an epilogue.I mean what is Kurama going to do to all those people..he seem really mad!! Well please review..If I get enough of them then I'll go on and make and epilogue who knows. Well thanx for reading and give me some final reviews!! TTYL Ja'ne** 


End file.
